Why?
by Tsuki ya hoshi
Summary: Why did he tell me he didn't want me anymore? Why did he watch as I cried? Not even bothering to comfort me? Why did he just let me leave? Without even a word? Nothing made sense anymore… /rated for Language!/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) It's Megan. I'mmm back! After that loooong period of time. which reminds me. updates. ah, I'll get to them. you're just lucky I uploaded something. I've been stressed! so someone told me I needed a hobby! ... =.= besides playing my instruments. Soooooooooo! I decided to write! nice huh? XD ummm! anyway! let's see~ on to the fic! I hope you enjoy!**

**Dedication: goes to a person who's not on fanfic! XD and he'll probably never read it! **

* * *

><p>Why…Why did he do it? It didn't make sense. Everything was so…perfect…<p>

But then…

Why?

Why did he tell me he didn't want me anymore? Why did he watch as I cried? Not even bothering to comfort me? Why did he just let me leave? Without even a word? Nothing made sense anymore… We loved each other. We were inseparable; no one was able to tear us apart. We never cared what anyone else thought. All that mattered was that we were in love.

But… Not anymore…

"_Shuichi," He had said to me, more serious than normal._

"_Yes? Is there something wrong?" I asked._

"_This isn't right, Shuichi. I think it's best that we part ways…"_

Tears streaked down my face, forming with the now pouring rain.

"_No, it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong..."_

Those words continued to race through my head… If it wasn't my fault.. then whose was it? Everything seemed to be normal.. So then.. What happened?

"_You can't…but Yuki...I thought..." I began to bawl._

_He let out a long sigh._

"_Do..Do you want me to go, Yuki..?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes._

"_I think it would be best…"_

No…It was all a dream… this can't be possible… It can't… I bet he's calling right now, wondering where I am…

I checked my phone…no calls… It was true… he really did…

"Yuki…" I murmured out loud.

The rain was the only thing that answered my call, as it hit the blacktop of the parking lot that I was left at… Just thirty minutes ago too. That's how short ago he left me.

Maybe it was a mistake? Maybe he didn't really mean what he said… Maybe he was just… He wouldn't just leave me right?I mean… We were so…happy. Or at least, I was… Was I just so happy, that I didn't even notice that he wasn't? Was that it? I don't think it was…I had asked him one day if he was happy…and he told me he was… Was he lying..? Now that I think about it… The time period he told me he loved me, he was acting strange… was he lying about that too? How much had he lied to me about? Had our whole relationship been a lie? Was he just after something? Was he just using me? And again the question comes to me…

Why?

Why Yuki? Why would you lie to me? The thought of…of living without you Yuki… Is it possible? I was so attached… I gave you my heart…and you… you crushed it… you crushed it... And it hurts. It hurts so much… How can just one person… hurt me so much?

"Why…" I sobbed, "Why?"

A sharp pain ripped through my chest, taking me to the ground.

What's going on? Why does it hurt so badly? Yuki… Yuki please come back…

I checked my phone again.

1 missed call.

My heart speed began to pick up as I checked who called. Maybe it was Yuki! Maybe he really did make a mistake! When I saw who it was, my heart dropped. It was just Hiro…Not Yuki… The phone vibrated again, it was Hiro. I didn't answer it… What if Yuki called while I was on the phone with him? I listened to the message he left.

"Shuichi? Are you alright? Where are you? Call me back, please."

If I was to call you back…what if Yuki-

The pain went through my chest again. I clutched it as I lay on the ground. He'll come back for me… He always does…

30 minutes later

"Shuichi, please call me back."

Hiro's fifth call… Why does he keep calling? Hiro…

I was still on the ground where I fell before. The pains in my chest have gotten worse… They've gotten to the point where it's almost unbearable… It hurts every time I breathe. And yet… Yuki still hasn't called to check on me…He doesn't care. No one cares about me… No one cares that I'm hurting… no one…

"Shuichi, please. Please where are you? He's not coming back. Let me come pick you up."

He was right. I didn't want to except it but… He was right. Yuki didn't care. He wasn't coming back for me. I probably wasn't even a thought in his mind right now. But I… He has to come back…

I pushed up off the ground, only to fall back down; dropping my phone a ways away. I began to stretch out to get it, but the more I tried, the more my chest began to hurt.

Why Yuki? Why did you go? What did I do to make go?

My vision began to blur…

Why Yuki..?

Why…

* * *

><p><strong>um...well... It was depressing I know... Just... :D" I hope you like it... Read and review pleaaaaaaaaaaase :) see you guys later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! :/ You know. This fic isn't making me feel any better XD I thought getting this all out would, but it's not. last time I listen to the person in IC3 beside me. I'm gunna hate myself later for writing this :O I hate sad fics. And I guess listening to this music isn't helping either. XDD Ah, well. Enjoy My quick update!**

* * *

><p><em>Yuki…Yuki… Please come back… Why did you go..? Why did you leave me? I'll do anything… <em>_anything__… just please take me back._

_Yuki.._

"Shuichi? Shuichi, are you okay?" Came Hiro's faint voice, "Shiuchi!"

…

I woke in Hiro's familiar room.

"H-Hir-"

"Oh! Shuichi! Thank god!" He picked me up into his warm arms. But his relief suddenly turned into anger, "Why didn't you answer my calls, you idiot?"

He dropped me on the bed.

"Do you know how worried I was when I called Yuki and asked where you were, and he didn't know? He paused, "Well? Explain yourself!"

I rubbed my eyes, when, it hit me. Yuki…He's gone… he isn't here anymore…

"Well, I…" I started.

"Yes? Answer me dammit!" He picked me up by my shirt.

"I was waiting for Yuki to call… and… I thought that maybe if I waited he'd…" Tears streaked my face, "I thought maybe he'd come back."

Hiro's expression softened as he placed me back down on the bed.

"Hiro…do you…do you think that Yuki will…take me back?"

Hiro let forth a long sigh.

"You know, if I was to honestly say… then no. People like him…well, they're cruel Shiuchi. I'm sorry." He said, now facing the window.

I pulled my knees to my chest. If Yuki wasn't coming back…then… What happens now? What do I do?

"Shuichi," Hiro finally said, "I think it would be best **to forget about him**."

Forget...? Forget about Yuki? Is that even possible?

"Okay?" he asked sternly.

"I'll try…" I answered back, unsure.

But I knew this wouldn't be an easy task… we had been together for so long… I wonder... Am I even a thought in his mind? Is he even mourning at all? I wish I could read minds… I wish I could know… what exactly happened…

"Good!" Hiro ruffled my hair. "Now, you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well…"

_*Flashback* _

_We both jumped into his car, avoiding the light sprinkle of rain that started to come down._

"_Whew! I'm glad we got out of that!" I laughed. He just sat with the plain expression he'd had for about a week now._

…_So! I tried to cheer him up!_

"_Hey! You know, Yuki, the trip we've been planning is coming up soon! Aren't you excited?"_

"_Mm…Yeah…I guess so." He said simply._

_Well…that didn't work. Maybe I should try something else._

"_Um… Yuki?" My tone was now a whisper, "I had a bad dream last night…"_

_This tactic was used for when I wanted him to hold me and comfort me. It had to work._

"_Did you? I'm sorry." He didn't even look at me._

_What? What's…huh?_

_So, I tried the last trick up my sleeve. _

"_Yuki," I pushed my lips to his. But, he ended it. Almost pushing me away._

_I sat there, shocked and hurt. What's been wrong with him?_

"_You've been acting strange…" I began whispering again._

"_Shuichi," he said to me, more serious than normal._

"_Yes? Is there something wrong? I asked._

"_This isn't right, Shuichi. I think it's best we part ways."_

_Those words stung me like a bullet. This isn't right? Part ways? What…_

"_What do you mean?" Tears came rushing down my face._

"_I meant what I said… I think it's best we part ways." He growled._

_What's going on? He can't… no! _

"_Yuki… Did I… Did I do something wrong? Please! I'll try and fix it… Please!" I couldn't believe it, but I was now angry. I'd barley even been angry at him…_

"_No, It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong…" He scratched his head like it was no big deal._

_"__You can't…but Yuki...I thought..." I began to bawl._

_He let out a long sigh._

_"__Do..Do you want me to go, Yuki..?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes._

_"__I think it would be best…"_

_*End Of Flashback*_

"And so…From there, I got out and ran as fast as I could…" I whispered.

"So…He never told you why he just…Left you?" Hiro asked in disbelief.

I shook my head, once again wiping the tears from my face.

"From what I picked out from it… He just randomly woke up and didn't like me…It's the only thing that even seems to make a bit of sense… and THAT doesn't even make sense at all…"

"What a jerk." Hiro hissed.

"Huh? "

"Shuichi," He looked at me seriously. "I will never hurt you like he did. I'll always be here for you, okay?"

I nodded, a little shocked for some reason. But who knows.

"Thanks…Hiro…"

* * *

><p><strong>You know...This chapter looked longer than it is on my Microsoft Word XD ah well. anyway! It's come to my attention that some of you have been reading... BUT NOT REVIEWING- sorry, sorry...temper... anyway, Me and my friend were talking, and I was like, "Maybe if I threaten with suicide they'll review! :D" But then she pointed out the fact that with this fic, you guys would probably believe me. Sooo, don't make me threaten with suicide :D" Which meaaaaans... read AND AND AND AND review. ... You can't hide from me. =_=ll *anger* I bite.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Have you ever had that feeling? The one where… you just feel so alone, but you can't do anything but just sit and cry? Have you ever felt so incredibly betrayed, that you feel that there's just no one left in this world you can trust? That empty feeling you have in your chest, that no matter what you do, you can't fill it. Those feelings go away, eventually… at least, that's what they say. But in reality, it never does. Those feelings are always there, just masked by something else. Such as happiness. Happiness is just a temporary feeling to hide away the sadness. There's no escaping the black hole that everyone's trapped in. Sadness is there, and always will be. You'll never escape from it._

* * *

><p>I walked Hiro out to his motorcycle, with each step, he reminded me about everything I needed to do. Drink water, eat, sleep, and call him. All useless things.<p>

"And remember, Shuichi, I'm always here if you need something." He yelled as he backed up and out into the road.  
>"Yeah…" I whispered, waving.<br>What…now? I stood there for a while before it started to rain, reminding me of…  
>My phone Vibrated.<br>1 new message!  
>Yuki<br>I gasped as I opened the message.  
><strong>[You left your jacket in my car.]<strong>

**[Oh…]**

My hand hesitated…I had no clue what to say. I clicked the send button anyway.

**[Yeah. Do you want me to bring it over?]**

Bring it over? Like…Come to my house? Is that…A good idea?

**[Sure! come right over.]**

What have I done?

**[Okay. Be over in a few.]**

I rubbed my arm nervously. I havent said anything, especially not to Hiro, but I've been cutting. And If Yuki sees what I've been doing…He'll know he's gotten to me. What do I do?  
>I caught a glimpse of my only long sleeved shirt laying on the couch.<p>

**Yuki**

I let out a sigh and threw my phone on the floor. What was this kid thinking? Why did he have to leave his stupid jacket?  
>I had my reasons for breaking off from him. Very good reasons at that. It was for the good of him, his band, and myself. I remember his expression, when I told him it was over.<p>

_"You can't…But Yuki…I thought…"_

It hurt me so much to watch him cry, to hurt him like I did. And I know, going over to see him was going to hurt both of us.  
>I picked the jacket up and threw it in my car, and right when I was about to start my car up, headlights hit the windows of my house. Familiar headlights that reminded me of a time like this long ago.<p>

"Hey, Bastard." Came a man's voice. And before I knew it, he was in my face, Hiroshi Nakano.  
>"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked in my normal, calm voice.<br>"Don't give me that shit, you know what you did! How could you do that to him, you self-centered bastard!"  
>If I was thinking, I could've caught the punch he threw at me. Maybe I didn't because I felt like I deserved it. Or maybe I just didn't have the strength or will anymore. Regardless the reason, his fist slammed into my jaw. He hit me with so much force, that I fell to the ground.<br>"Get up on your feet and fight me like a man." The boy hissed at me.  
>"I have no time for this." I answered back, standing up.<br>He had already glanced into my car, and saw Shuichi's jacket.  
>"You aren't thinking about…Going over there, are you?"<br>I paused, and silently stared at the ground.  
>"Did you hear me? Answer me dammit!" He yelled while throwing another punch. "You make me sick. Don't you dare go anywhere around Shuichi."<br>I watched him get back on his motorcycle and drive away.  
><em>Shuichi… Did I really hurt you that bad?<em>

**Shuichi**

I pulled my long sleeved shirt over my body, when I head I knock on my door.  
><em>Okay…You've got this Shuichi. You've got this. Don't break…Don't break…Don't…break…<em>  
>I opened the door.<br>_Don't…break…_  
>"C-come on in. It's raining out.. Outside…"<br>_Don't…_  
>"Sure… Say…Shuichi." Yuki looked down at me.<br>_Don't…_  
>"Shuichi?"<br>_I…_  
>"Hey?"<br>_I can't…do it._  
>I fell to the ground and tears streaked down my face.<br>"I guess I'll be off then…" I heard Yuki sigh.  
><em>No.. Don't…<em>  
>"Don't… Go…" I grabbed his pant leg.<br>When he stopped, I stood myself up, now keeping a firm grip on his shirt.  
>"Is there something else you need?"<br>Those words stung me like a bullet. What did I need? I needed him. I needed him back.  
>"Stay here." I whispered.<br>"No, Shuichi. I don't want to stay here." He stared coldly at me.  
>And with that, my hand slipped down his shirt, releasing it. He didn't take a second thought either. After I let go, he proceeded to the door, and closed it behind him.<br>No…no…  
>"No… NO!" I screamed clutching my hair.<br>_You can't leave…you can't! You told me you'd never leave.  
><em>Infuriated, I got up and made my way to the kitchen. There, I opened the silverware drawer and picked out the sharpest knife I could find.  
><em>Fuck it… fuck it all!<em> I pressed the knife to my wrist, digging it as far in as it would go, and sliced into my wrist.  
>It hurts…<br>Blood came rushing out of the newly made gash, dripping to the floor. I then went for it again, slitting it even harder.  
>The phone rang urgently, as if the person calling knew exactly what was going on.<br>I got up, blood dripping a path as I walked.  
>"H…Hello?" I said weakly.<br>"Shuichi? Why haven't you called yet? Has Yuki been over there?" Hiro's voice rang loudly.  
>How did he know about Yuki coming over?<br>"I'm fine… Yes he has…" I watched as the blood was making a little puddle on the floor.  
>"Are you alright? Do you need me to come back over?"<br>_I don't want to be alone… I need you here. Please…  
><em>"Yes…" I dropped the phone and fell to the floor again.  
>"Shuichi? Shuichi?" The faint voice came from the phone.<p>

_Destiny is unstoppable…  
>Give up, let life win…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. I thought I'd give an update after all the time I've been gone. I disliked this chapter a little. Maybe it was because I couldn't really concentrate. And I wrote this early in the morning. Like, 3 o'clock. That's early for me. I was pissed, and I couldn't sleep. :P Mtn Dew… I need more Mtn Dew, and chocolate. I'm going to get fat. That's okay though, I'll lose it all during marching band. <strong>

**T_T but anyway, Thanks to Partners-N-Crime for Beta'n this fer me. **

**R&R please. :P Or I'll unleash my redhead rage on you guys too. **

**Peace~ **

**TYH :3**


End file.
